What It Means To Be Free
by ADustlandFairytale
Summary: Sixth year, Draco and Hermione. Frustrations run high between them as they use each other to quench their stress, worries, lust and of course, the tiny flicker of love buried deep down. Perhaps your typical story, perhaps not. Why not read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stood in Borgin and Burkes, facing what would be most of his challenge for the next school year. That and...He didn't want to think about it. He'd learnt over the summer that it was best to let it slip away from his mind. He'd think about it closer to the time...Right now he was concentrating on this strange looking cupboard he'd have to fix. He studied it closely before turning towards Borgin.

'You're sure you know how to fix it?'

'Possibly' replied Borgin. Draco raised his eyebrow.

'I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop' Borgin continued. Draco almost rolled his eyes. He had no time for this.

'I can't' he drawled. 'It's got to stay put. I just need you tell me how to do it.' He watched Borgin's neck break into a sweat as he licked his lips nervously.

'Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything.' Well that just won't do, thought Draco.

'No? Perhaps this will make you more confident' He sneered as he watched Borgin pale at the sight of his left arm. Why not push him a little more?

'Tell anyone and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend; he'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention.'

'There will be no need for-'

'I'll decide that. Well I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ on safe, I'll need it' he pointed to the ugly necklace.

'Perhaps you'd like to take it now?' asked Borgin.

Draco's patience was wearing thin.

'Of course I wouldn't you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it.'

With a few more biting words and reminders about also keeping the necklace safe, and a bow from Borgin, Draco walked out of the shop. Everything was set for this next year. He had all the equipment, all he had to do now was fix the cabinet and...No, he wouldn't think about it. He'd been _chosen _for this. He could do this. The Dark Lord had trusted him. Though he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't help but feel that nauseas sensation each time he had to think about doing it. Murder...it seemed so cold.

He shook his head before he could dwell on it any longer. It was life. He had to accept it. This was his life now.

A.D.F

Hermione really was starting to get a head-ache.

'He's a Death Eater! He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!' he all but shouted.

Again Ron laughed and told him he was mental, resulting in Harry getting more frustrated and launching into a long and well thought out speech about why Malfoy was most definitely a Death Eater. Personally Hermione found it hard to believe, Malfoy was only sixteen, like her, and she highly doubted Voldemort would want a boy of sixteen in his ranks. Still she gave up arguing her case, especially since Fleur had just walked in and that was sure to add another pound to her head-ache.

' 'Ermionee, 'ave you seen Molly? I 'ave been theenking of whezzer to dress ze bridesmaids 'een blue or gold...' she continued her rambling.

Of course, the wedding was next summer and it seemed it was all Fleur could talk about. Not that Hermione minded so much, it was just she needed a break from all the girl talk every now and then...like right now for example.

She found it strange riding in the ministry cars to King's Cross station the following morning. Poor Harry, this went against every wish he had to be normal for once. Instead he had an unwanted army or Aurors accompanying him simply to a station.

The train journey passed by in quite a blur. She and Ron had left Harry as they had to attend the prefect carriage, but not before she glanced at Harry and saw him smile as his eyes zoned in on Ginny. Ah...she had suspected as much.

'Why're you smiling 'Mione?' Ron asked, his mouth chewing on the remains of his chocolate frog.

'Ronald will you stop talking and eating at the same time?' she demanded, only to have him roll his eyes at her. At least she managed to avoid the question. It would be much funnier for him to see what was between Harry and Gin for himself...

A.D.F

Draco was taking deep breaths. He'd just dismissed Pansy, this needed to be done out of the public's eye. Potter was in here somewhere...His eye roamed the compartment again when he noticed another flash of white. He carefully withdrew his wand and...

'_Petrificus Totalus!'_ He grinned when he heard the toppling and crashing of Potter's body.

Removing the cloak, he pointed his wand at Potter's face, even though he knew he couldn't move.

'I thought so' he was just too observant. 'I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back. That was you blocking the door when Zabini came back in I suppose?' He smirked at the great Harry Potter, completely powerless beneath him.

'You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here...' He felt the adrenaline course through him as he stamped on his enemy's face.

'That's for my father' He hated Potter, he could feel the detestation running through him.

The satisfaction he felt at another person's pain would later haunt him, but in that moment, he'd never been gladder to bring pain to the boy he loathed. Picking the invisibility cloak up, he threw it over Potter's body.

'I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London...see you around Potter...or not.' He quickly left the compartment, hoping Potter would be left on the train. If he wasn't at school perhaps Draco's task would be easier...

As he walked into the great hall he instantly (out of habit) looked towards the Gryffindor table. Now that Potter was missing he was curious as to what the reaction would be. Longbottom was looking confused as usual; Finnigan and Thomas were messing around but occasionally looking towards the entrance, slightly worried. The Weaslette was just staring at the door, hands clenched. Weasley himself was switching between eating frantically and glancing towards the door, whilst Granger was switching between watching the door and watching Weasley eating savagely, mildly disgusted. Good, it was about time she realised what a swine he was. Not that Draco cared, it's just that he hated Weasley and wanted him to suffer, and if rejection from Granger was the way to go about it, then better that way.

No one suspected him. No one even glanced in his way. He was Malfoy; he always got as he wanted and if he wanted to be invisible, he would be.

A.D.F

Where was he? Hermione was worried, as always. Harry was missing, and it was never good when Harry was missing. He could be hurt, he could've gone to the toilet on the train and maybe it had gone back with him, he could have been captured, he could have run away...oh Merlin someone could have killed him- and suddenly there he was, clutching his nose trying to stop the blood, but otherwise intact and healthy enough.

'Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?' said Ron. She thanked her stars that he managed to get the food out of his mouth long enough to be worried about his best friend.

'Why what's wrong with it?' answered Harry. Honestly, she didn't know which was worse, being completely oblivious to the fact that you're covered in blood or still eating and talking at the same time, at the age of sixteen.

'You're covered in blood!' How blind could one get? She pointed her wand towards Harry's nose 'Come here..._Terego_' and the blood was gone, leaving Harry back to his non-blood induced normal faced self.

'Thanks' he whispered. 'How's my nose looking?'

'Normal. Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened, we've been terrified!' she declared.

'I'll tell you later' he looked around anxiously. Well that was just unfair!

'But-'

'Not now, Hermione,' she shut up at that.

It was rare for Harry's voice to go so low and become scarily demanding. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance and heard a guffaw come from the slytherin table. When she laid her eyes on the culprit, she found it was Malfoy, pointing at Harry and making movements towards his own nose. Definitely suspicious. Surely Harry could defend himself against Malfoy? However when she looked towards Harry for answers, he was too busily preoccupied with the difficult task of glancing at the front, and then Ginny, and then the front, and then Ginny, and then the front, and then Ginny...and so forth. Hermione rolled her eyes; he'd get there one day.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she glanced around the room, to find Malfoy staring towards their table again. Except this time, his intense grey glare was shooting right at her. Glaring back, she saw him grip his fork, before mouthing 'Mudblood' clearly enough so that she'd have no problem reading his lips. She'd like to say that after years of him taunting her, she was now completely indifferent. She'd like to say that it didn't affect her in any way. That unfortunately wasn't true. It didn't upset her or make her ashamed; she was a muggle-born and was proud of it too. It did however, make her blood boil and anger her. That loathsome, disgusting evil snake genuinely had it stuck in his head that he was better than her, because he had so called 'pure blood'. Only an ignorant mind would define greatness due to blood, not due to mind and courage, compassion and kindness. That was Malfoy. That would always be Malfoy. Arrogant, devishly handsome, ignorant, mean, aristocratic, cold and very conceited. Not to mention cowardly.

So she tilted her chin up, concentrated her eyes solely on him and gave him the best glare she could muster. It had the wanted effect, his eyes widened, before he gritted his teeth and looked away. HA! Point to Granger. She smirked and that was that.

A.D.F

Fucking Mudblood. He'd noticed her staring whilst he was recounting the brilliant story of how he hammered his foot down on Potter's face. She looked annoyed at first, then curious, then disbelieving and then suspicious. Did she think he was incapable of winning against Potter? Did she think Potter would out-match him? How dare she think so low of him? Stupid Mudblood. He watched her roll her eyes as Potter pathetically fawned over the Weaslette. Blood traitor. Then her eyes turned back to him. Good, now her attention was completely his, he could once again crush her.

'Mudblood' he mouthed. She'd been away from him an entire summer and he'd forgotten how much he loved reminding her of her place. Reminding her that she was no better than the dirt beneath his shoe. Than Mud. He was aware that his breathing was getting shallower and his hand was gripping his fork tightly so that he looked perhaps a little mad, but he didn't care. He relished in insulting Granger, relished in watching her eyes spark each time he offended her, relished in watching her face grow red, giving her an unnatural and ugly glow to her normally ivory complexion. Another reason he hated her; she was too pretty. So pretty it was unrealistic. Her eyes were too gold and her hair was too curly (no longer bushy, he had to grudgingly admit), her mouth was too perfectly pink and her face too perfectly symmetrical. Her looks weren't unlike those of a china doll, perfect, but annoyingly so. She wasn't attractive, she was beautifully perfect. And he hated perfection.

He saw the defiance spark in her eyes after he mouthed that word, and he loved that even after all this years it still affected her. Not perhaps in the way he'd like (so that it broke her) but still enough to fluster and anger her. To set her teeth on edge. But then she was tilting her chin up, and her eyes zoned on him completely. Her hair seemed like it was crackling with energy and all he could focus on was the death glare she was firing at him. He felt his pulse quicken in exhilaration and fear and excitement all at the same time. He'd have to analyse those feelings later, but now all he could do was shake and then look away. He grit his teeth realising she'd won, but he couldn't bring himself to compete with a look like that. He'd never admit it, not even to himself after tonight, but it was terrifying when Granger glared with passion. Terrifying and...He felt disgusted with himself at the internal confession...dare he say it hot. Terrifying and absolutely alluring. He hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Potions. It wasn't that Hermione abhorred the lessons; she enjoyed learning everything, even history of magic. It's just that with professor Snape having taught them for five years and picking on Harry, Ron and herself for almost every time, she often associated potions with the unpleasantness of Snape. However this year, it was Professor Slughorn teaching, so perhaps potions would be just as good natured as her other subjects.

She calculated four Slytherins, one Huffelpuff, for Ravenclaws and herself, Harry and Ron. They sat themselves down at a table near a golden cauldron, when Hermione was overwhelmed with the most intoxicating and pleasant smell; could it be- was that armortentia? She let herself get lost in the scent a bit, too content to try and pick out what the different smells were.

'Now then' Slughorn's booming voice ripped her away from her dreaming state. 'I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?'

She automatically shot her hand up. Quickly she analysed it once more, just to be sure she was right- no colour, no odour, completely calm in its cauldron...

'It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth' she finished. The idea of Veritaserum scared her a little bit. All you secrets spilled...

Each time he asked another question, Hermione put her hand up. It seemed the rest of the class had given up and simply let her take credit, which of course she was fine with; more opportunity to gain hose points and prove herself.

Slughorn then pointed towards the cauldron closest to Hermione's table, and again she raised her hand, this time not completely certain that she had it right; the steam rising and the scent however- it just had to be. The impressed but slightly bemused expression on Slughorn's face drove her to answer anyway.

'It's Amortentia!'

'It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?' at this she grinned, happy to find someone appreciating her knowledge, rather than finding annoyance in it, as was the case with Snape and almost all the students in her classes.

'It's the most powerful love potion in the world!' she almost whispered, no doubt also one of the most dangerous potions in the world. She shivered at the idea of being forced to love someone, of someone having all that control over you without you having the slightest consciousness of it.

'Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?' he asked enthusiastically.

'And the steam rising in characteristic spirals, and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us' she neared herself towards the cauldron, captured by the wonderful smell 'according to what attracts us' she continued. Again she brought herself closer so that her face was almost right above it 'and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and...' but she caught herself before she could continue the list, a little embarrassed. Shoe polish, minty toothpaste and apricots had been the end of her list. Those and another musky, more subtle smell that she couldn't put a name to...

'May I ask your name my dear?' Slughorn asked

'Hermione Granger, sir' she replied

'Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Pioneers?' he asked excitedly, a happy glint in his eye...he almost looked as if he wanted to...collect her.

'No, I don't think so sir. I'm Muggle-born you see' she said quietly, but even so with a slight gust of pride. She saw Ron and Harry smile when she tilted her head up in dignity.

She automatically rolled her eye slightly in the direction of Malfoy, and just as she'd predicted, he made some comment to Nott about her heritage. She watched Harry frown slightly as he glanced in Malfoy's direction, no doubt angry at his prejudices, but Slughorn's booming voice distracted them all once again.

'Oho! "_One of my best friends is a Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!"_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?' Harry smiled and agreed with Slughorn.

Hermione was completely taken aback; sometimes she forgot just how much she loved Harry. She smiled brightly at him and he winked back, glad to see her grinning again.

A.D.F

Fucking Potter. Draco had spent the entire lesson rolling his eyes at Granger as her hand shot up frantically, attempting as per usual to arse-lick the professor. She got one; two, three, four, five questions right and he glared at her, trying to push away the minor twinge of respect that was welling in his stomach. She really had no shame, in fact took pride in being such a know-it all. She didn't care what others thought of her. Sometimes he wished he could say the same thing about himself...not that he was jealous of a Mudblood, nothing like that...just...he admired the trait...not her.

When she got to Amortentia and explained the effects, his interest picked up a little, though he tried to mask it. He wondered what he would smell if he went near the cauldron, and his curiosity peaked when he noticed Granger had stopped listing what she smelt. Why would she be embarrassed? Unless she was smelling either Weasley or Potter's disgusting odours.

'No I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see' she replied to Slughorn's question. Draco smirked, awaiting Slughorn's (previously slytherin) reaction.

'Let's hope Slughorn will stop answering her hand now he knows and we can all get some peace from her whiny Mudblood voice' he whispered to Nott, who sniggered in agreement.

'Oho! _"One of my best friends is a Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!"_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?' Draco gritted his teeth. What?

'Yes sir' ...Wha-wait what?

'Well, well, take twenty well-earned points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger' Slughorn continued.

WHAT? 'Well earned?' Draco thought. He could have answered almost all those questions himself! And since when did fucking Potter go ranting about Granger's perfectness to others? Did he fancy her? Did he want her? Fucking Potter!

He watched Granger turn to Harry with the brightest smile and he'd never wanted Potter to burn in hell for eternity so much than right in that moment.

'Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh Harry!' he watched her exclaim in a winded voice. So what? Slughorn could've asked anyone and they could have told him Granger was the biggest know-it all around. It wasn't that remarkable! Fucking Potter.

'Well, what's so impressive about that? You _are _the best in the year – I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!' for once, possibly the first time in his life, Draco agreed with Weasley. And after realising, he felt his stomach freeze in shock at how in sync his thoughts had been with the Weasel's.

He watched Potter wink at Granger and she chuckled. Fucking. Potter. Draco hated Potions.

Draco drowned out more of Slughorn's words, primarily to calm himself a little. Since when did he care so much about Potter and his fancies? Or perhaps it was Granger fancies that he was curious about? Finding no reason as to why he'd become so angry, he tuned into the lesson once more.

'It's liquid luck' he heard Granger say. 'It makes you lucky!' he heard Granger say. Lucky...Oh. Well this was certainly something he'd be paying attention to.

He held on to Slughorn's every word as he described the effects and results of the potion, and almost burst with giddiness (and for Draco Malfoy that was rare; practically unheard of) when he heard Slughorn utter that perfect word...

'And that, is what I shall be offering as a **prize** in this lesson' Draco's eyes zoned in on the cauldron, his stomach twirling in anticipation.

'One bottle of Felix Felicis, enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn to dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt' the words rang hard and clear in Draco's mind. _Everything you attempt._ In twelve hours he could accomplish every single one of his tasks, he'd do it all, he'd satisfy the Dark Lord, he'd save the family name, he'd do his father proud and most importantly, he'd banish every one of his fears about his mother being hurt if he should otherwise fail...it was like a miracle, a gift sent from Merlin. He had. To. Win.

A.D.F

He didn't win. Potter got the prize. Fucking Potter. Draco spent the rest of the day in his dorm (classes had ended by now) in a bad mood, threatening anyone who tried to disturb him.

A.D.F


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Hermione got accustomed to the new sixth year schedule. Ron would boast every now and then about making it on to the Quidditch team (no doubt he had no idea about Hermione's little meddling with the confundus charm)...Harry would attend Dumbledore's meeting each Saturday, and whenever he wasn't doing that he was either studying, or pouring himself over that suspicious 'Half Blood Prince' book. Ginny was almost always off with Dean, although Hermione was expecting that to become less and less over the next few weeks. And with the exception of Luna who was in another house and Neville who she never saw much of anyway...there weren't many other people she conversed with. So of course, Hermione was often in the library. Or helping Ron with homework. Or arguing with Harry about the book, in which he would fire back about her having confounded McLaggen during try outs. She'd simply huff and tell him she would no longer be helping him with whatever piece of homework he'd have tonight, only to help him out the next morning anyway. It was impossible to stay angry with Harry for long.

And that was all that happened for a long period of time.

Their next trip to Hogsmead had been rather disastrous. At first it had been a little plain. It was only once they'd started returning to the castle that the trouble really started;

'It's nothing to do with you Leanne!' Hermione was sure that was the voice of fellow Gryffindor Quidditch player, Katie Bell.

She watched the two best friends fight over some strange package, and just as Leanne tried to grab the package herself, Katie snatched it roughly and it fell to the ground. She flew into the air, her hair flying and twisting around her, her face expressionless. And that's when Katie started to scream. A horrible, screeching scream; as if she was in utter agony. The three of them quickly rushed forward and helped Leanne to the floor, where she shook. Hermione simply watched in horror before a huge man blocked her view. She realised it was Hagrid, and was suddenly sprung back into motion as Katie kept screaming. They watched him carry her to the castle, when she suddenly remembered Katie's poor friend Leanne.

'It's Leanne, isn't it?' she watched the girl nod.

'Did it just happen all of a sudden or-'

'It was when the package tore' Leanne broke into tears.

A.D.F

Draco was pacing. He'd given Rosmerta the package after using the imperius curse...and knew the minute he'd put it into her hand it had been a bad idea. It wasn't that he was trying to do things half-heartedly...it just...no, he hadn't tried. He hadn't gone to Hogsmead this time, best to stay as far away as possible from his crime, hence the well planned detention with McGonagall. He couldn't help but feel a gnaw of guilt, and hoped to Merlin that he'd learn to just not feel one day. He knew it was wrong, so, so wrong, to murder. To follow the Dark Lord...but...he didn't have a choice. He'd been born into it. And he'd accepted it. So now he had to accept the consequences of his actions.

A.D.F

'I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie Bell the necklace, Professor'

Hermione cringed and shuffled slightly away from Harry. In this accusation he was alone. Why? Why couldn't he let go of this unhealthy obsession with Malfoy being a Death Eater? She hated Malfoy as much as the next person, but...Malfoy? Really? A Death Eater? He couldn't be. She knew Malfoy ever since they were eleven. She'd spent classes with him, she lived in the same castle with him. He was a fellow student in her ranks. Of course they didn't get on; they were complete opposites. He was Slytherin; she was Gryffindor. He lived in a dungeon under the lake; she lived high up in a tower overlooking the lake. He was mean and a bully; she was kind and compassionate. He was cold and unreachable; she wore her heart on her sleeve and loving came as easily as breathing to her. He lived in a callous family; she grew up with parents who doted on her. He had followers; she had the two most incredible friends she could ever ask for. He was pureblood, she was Muggle-born. He hated her for it; she hated him for hating her unjustly. But even so, with all of that, she couldn't believe him to become a Death Eater. Surely there was some good in him? He was just a boy. Simply because he was moronic and unbearable now, didn't mean he always would be. Hermione firmly believed that if people could change for the worse (as many so often did) then people could also change for the better. Malfoy was horrible and she despised him, but he wasn't evil. He wasn't like HIM, like Vol- Vol-...Voldemort.

'That is a very serious accusation Potter' said Professor McGonagall gravely. 'Do you have any proof?'

'No' he replied. Again Hermione cringed. She listened to Harry as he recounted back when they had followed Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes.

'You saw him leave the shop with a similar package?'

'No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him-' it still wasn't enough proof, she had to make Harry see...

'But Harry, Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said "no"-'

'Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!' She watched him get angry. It was hard to keep a level head when Harry started to get angry, often she felt like hitting him. He was so stubborn! (Not that she could talk)

'What he actually said was "How would I look carrying that down the street?",' she reasoned

'Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace,' interjected Ron.

Honestly! She didn't know which of the two was worse, Harry with his giant accusations and feisty stubbornness, or Ronald with his silly comments. She continued to rant, and Harry continued to rant, and Ron continued to interject his thoughts here and there...Merlin was this going to be a long discussion.

After a few more words McGonagall interrupted once more,

'Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmead today.' Harry's jaw slacked open, Ron's eyebrows raised, and even Hermione squinted her eyes in suspicion. Malfoy? Miss a Hogsmead trip?

'How do you know, Professor?' asked Harry, defeated.

'Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter but I need to go up to the hospital wind now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all.'

Hermione glanced at Harry, who mumbled that he wanted to be alone, and the stalked away, probably back to the dorm. Ron looked around uncomfortably before declaring he was going to get some lunch and see where Seamus and Dean were. He waited for Hermione to join him, but she told him to go along. She was in no mood to listen to Quidditch rants. So she walked, and inevitably, found herself in front of the library doors. She sighed and then smiled at how much of a stereotype she was.

Sitting herself in her favourite chair, she was so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice the flash of blonde that walked straight past her. She did however, notice the strong scent of apricots and a strange, unnameable musky scent pass her. When she snapped her head up at the recognition, all she found was a few empty chairs and...and Malfoy, about to sit himself at a desk not too far from her chair. The one right next to her chair in fact. He was concentrating very hard on a book, but his hand was held above the cover in a manner so that she could not read its title.

She continued to watch him for a minute or two, watch his hands turn the pages back and forth, as if he was trying to memorise a specific paragraph. She watched the crease between his eyebrows deepen in concentration, and occasionally smoothen back out again. She watched his grey eyes skim quickly across the pages, his tongue darting out to lick his lips every now and then; pale hair, pale skin, pale grey eyes, soft lips, slight pink tinge to his cheeks, firm jaw and undeniably good looks. If she'd been young again she'd have acknowledged him with one of the angels in her story books. He was beautiful. It was like his outside was a complete contrast to his inner self. Could he really be a Death Eater? He looked so innocent, if she had met him in a street for the first time she would have probably thought him to be one of the most beautiful boys she'd ever seen...but...she did know him. And she knew how ugly he was inside. Even so, she was sure that there _had _to be some good in him. There was in everyone.

His head snapped up and his eyes met hers. Haunting grey connected with sparkling gold. Her breath stopped. There was no glaring; it was like she was swimming in his eyes...

And then the magical illusion stopped and he was Malfoy once more,

'What Granger?' he snapped. She found it peculiar how he called her a Mudblood in the presence of others, but on the rare occasion where they'd been alone or that one time where they'd been partnered in class, he referred to her as Granger.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist ferret-' she spit back

'Don't push me-'

'Ooh I'm so scared...' she drawled. Hermione didn't know why, but she desperately wanted to annoy him, to irritate him to the point where he would shout. And then she could shout back. She wanted to shout and get under his skin. She wanted to let all this pent up frustration at the war and Harry and Ron and exams out. He was the closest and most obvious object to do this with. He was Malfoy, arguing with her was his element.

His eyes flashed at her comment and suddenly he was in front of her, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her up so that even when she stood, she was a whole lot smaller than him.

'You should be fucking scared Granger.' He said in a low voice. He neared his mouth so that it was right against her ear. She shivered.

'You may be safe here in the Hogwarts grounds, but I know you're not naive enough to miss the fact that outside this castle, you're blood makes you a target. They'll catch you, play with you, rape you, use you, torture you and then once they're done having their fun, they'll kill you like a dog. To them you're nothing. A Mudblood' he finished his little speech on a whisper. No one could see them; they were right at the back of the library. She trembled for the briefest of moments, before trying to set her thoughts straight.

She was greatly aware of his hand on her arm like a vice, his lips against her ear and his hot breath blowing down her neck. She tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge.

'What? Not dying of a disease from being so close to a Mudblood Malfoy?' she said, with as much courage as she could muster.

'Shut up! How dare you speak to me? You are nothing!' he growled, all the while moving himself closer against her. It seemed like a half-hearted threat.

'I hate you. I hate you so much. You egotistical, prejudice, and ignorant, closed-minded prick!' she breathed into his ear.

'I'm warning you one last time. Don't push me Granger. You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know me' he replied, his breath shaking, in fury no doubt.

'Oh I know you. You're nothing but a scared. Little. Boy. And you can't accept the fact, that a Mudblood is better than you. How does it feel to always come in second Malfoy? How does it feel to always be beaten? I am better than you, and buried somewhere deep down, you know it too. That's why you hate me so much, not because of my blood but because-' he grabbed her hair in his hands and before she knew what was happening, his lips crushed against hers. She was instantly captured by his intensity. This is what she needed. This is was wrong, this was Malfoy; he was wrong, wrong, wrong but so beautiful and tempting and intoxicating; this was a break from the perfect image of Hermione Granger. And it felt so, so good. She opened her mouth to let him in and his tongue moved against hers...

Oh. _Oh. _

A.D.F

She'd been staring at him for too long now. He'd originally come to the library because he'd just found a book on twin cabinets and how they worked. In his haste, he'd completely missed the fact that he's sat at the table nearest to Granger, until he'd sat down. However, his pride got in the way and so he refused to move for fear of looking like her presence bothered him. It didn't; _his _presence should be the one bothering _her._ He tried to read a paragraph, but noticed in the corner of his eye that she was staring. He turned the page back and tried again. Nothing sank in. She was still staring. He wondered momentarily if she liked what she saw, and then mentally slapped himself. He tried again. Still he was too distracted by her stare. He looked at her, and was overcome by the electricity he felt the minute their eyes connected. There was only gold. He felt vulnerable, like she was looking into his soul and heart and secrets. So he snapped at her.

'What?' he snapped

He watched her eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a second, before becoming expressionless again.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist ferret-' he hated that name

'Don't push me-' he was about to explain why she shouldn't push him when she said the stupidest thing possible. And for Hermione Granger to say something stupid was rare; practically unheard of.

'Ooh, I'm so scared' she replied in a bored, sarcastic drawl.

Her eyes flashed...she was doing this on purpose! She was trying to get him annoyed. And it was bloody working. Without him even realising what he was doing, he found himself gripping harshly onto her arm and pulling her to her feet.

'You should be fucking scared Granger.' He whispered in her ear. He smirked when she shivered, he hoped he terrified her.

'You may be safe here in the Hogwarts grounds, but I know you're not naive enough to miss the fact that outside this castle, you're blood makes you a target. They'll catch you, play with you, rape you, use you, torture you and then once they're done having their fun, they'll kill you like a dog. To them you're nothing. A Mudblood' he wanted to scare her and for some reason, warn her at the same time. She was a Mudblood, a pretty one at that. He knew that Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter, pretty and innocent as she was, would bring great entertainment to the Death Eaters if they were to catch her. He didn't quite realise what was happening, but he gripped her arm tighter at the thought of someone raping her. Hurting her.

'What? Not dying of a disease from being so close to a Mudblood Malfoy?' she whispered calmly. He growled. Her words may have been biting but her breath was warm against his neck and her voice was low and slightly...sensual. He hated that it was affecting him. He needed to get her to shut up or he might do something...

'Shut up! How dare you speak to me? You are nothing!' but suddenly the image of her in his bed, with that same sensual voice whispering dirty things in his ear cropped inevitably in his mind, and he felt dizzy. Oh he wasn't going to deny that he'd fantasized it before, Granger in his bed at his disposal, the innocent Granger on a silver platter for the bad Slytherin to taint. In fact he was sure most boys his age had fantasized about Hermione Granger, it's just it wasn't a good idea to do so when so close to the object of his fantasies was but an inch from him.

'I hate you. I hate you so much. You egotistical, prejudice, and ignorant, closed-minded prick!' she breathed again in his ear. Oh god she smelled good, like freesia and cinnamon, apples and just that scent that was her. He felt his body move closer to her without his instruction. She was warm.

'I'm warning you one last time. Don't push me Granger. You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know me' he replied, his breath shaking at her in fury at her words and in arousal

'Oh I know you. You're nothing but a scared. Little. Boy. And you can't accept the fact, that a Mudblood, is better than you. How does it feel to always come in second Malfoy? How does it feel to always be beaten? I am better than you, and buried somewhere deep down, you know it too. That's why you hate me so much, not because of my blood but because-' Damn it, he'd had enough and her perfect lips were so close to his mouth and her perfect scent was intoxicating him. Damn Mudblood! He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hair in his hands roughly and crashed his lips against her, all his anger at her, all his frustration at his task, all his worries and all his hatred at the fact that he had no choice in what he had to do, he put into that kiss. He wanted to hurt her, to bruise her for confusing him. She was a Mudblood; she was beautiful. She was a Mudblood; she was smart. She was a Mudblood; she was kind. She was a Mudblood; she was tempting. She was a Mudblood; she was warm. She was a Mudblood; she made him want to not care. He wanted to damage her, to break her so that she wouldn't be perfect anymore, so that he wouldn't want her anymore. That is, until she opened her mouth and kissed him back.

Oh. _Oh._

**A/N: So I tried making this chapter slightly longer to make up for the fact that chapter two was a little short. Finally we start on the good stuff (aka Hermione and Draco action)! Am I getting Draco right guys? Reviews! They are my amortentia so please do review. Even if it's just to moan about how awful you think my story is; it's better than nothing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'And this is another party just for Slughorn's favourites, is it?' Ron asked her with slight anger. Whether that was due to him trying to burst the damn plant pod on Professor Sprout's instructions or due to jealousy over this part, Hermione was unsure. Perhaps both.

'Just for the Slug Club, yes' she regretted saying it as soon as it had come out of her mouth.

'"_Slug Club"'_

'Look, I didn't make up the name "Slug Club" she replied, slightly frustrated

'"_Slug Club"'_ he retorted unwittingly. 'It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try getting off with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug-' the mention of _getting off_ unfortunately took her back to a few days ago when she and Malfoy had...well snogged the life out of each other to put it bluntly and so she felt her face beginning to heat up in anger at Ronald's ridiculous comment and embarrassment and shame.

'We're allowed to bring guests' she hissed at him. 'And I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!' she finished. Honestly! What he was getting so worked up about, she had no idea.

'You were going to ask me?' he asked; tone filled with...was that hope? Her heart fluttered at the idea but she was still a little angry.

'Yes, but obviously if you'd rather I _"got off with McLaggen"_...' she crossed her arms and watched his face.

Hermione knew it silly to get her hopes up constantly for Ron. It had been two and a half years and still he was completely oblivious. That and she also had to analyse what that had been with Malfoy a few days ago; hopefully a one-time slip up. It had been late at night, they'd been in too close a proximity and they were both frustrated, that was all. Furthermore...she couldn't help but feel butterflies each time Ron smiled at her or laughed at her joke or brushed her hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but hold on a little longer when giving him a hug and gush whenever he complimented her intelligence or kindness or on rare occasions (in fact it might have just been once in her life) her appearance. He was her Ronald...she couldn't help but adore him.

'No I wouldn't' he whispered. Did that mean he wanted to go with her? She looked into his eyes and found calm when blue and gold connected. In his eyes she could see happiness, safety, cold nights cuddled together by a fire, long talks in the early morning, soft kisses, comfort. He was her best friend and, dare she say it...first potential love. Maybe this year things would change...maybe they would start something...finally get somewhere...maybe- CRASH.

She looked round and found Harry repairing the bowl quickly, attempting and failing to go unnoticed. She looked back to Ron, only to find him staring sheepishly at Harry, a confused but somewhat content smile on his face. Turning away she continued working...there was no use hoping just yet, not when there was so much going on with work and the war. A relationship now would just complicate things. When she looked back at Ron five minutes later however, she thought that maybe she'd live with things being a little more confusing, a little more complicated, just for him...

A.D.F

Draco was behind a tapestry that led to the Gryffindor tower and eventually to the Room of Requirement. The reason he was behind the tapestry and not walking was because of the scene in front of him, involving three arguing Gryffindors and one nervous one. He watched as Thomas ran back to his tower after Weaslette's dismissal, and then continued to watch the scene unfold into the best Weasley on Weasley argument he'd ever seen, along with Potter as a pathetic middle-man. He had to admit, Weaslette, ginger and blood-traitor as she was, could really throw could bunch of insults.

'It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-'

'Yes it is! Do you think I want people saying my sister's a-' he watched Weasley's hesitation, silently begging him to finish the sentence...

'A what?' Weaslette screeched...Potter attempted to calm them both down, with no avail. He watched more screaming and shouting and eventually Weasley pulled out his want. Honestly, Gryffindors were such hot-heads. He watched Girl-Weasley make an ugly, screaming sound he supposed was maniacal laughter.

'Harry's snogged Cho Chang!' Draco was silently rocking with laughter. This was so incredibly amusing...Weasley's face was the reddest and ugliest he'd seen yet...oh if only he'd had a camera with him. He burst into another fit of silent giggles as he watched Potter blush...how pathetic. Laughing, laughing, laughing until...

'And Hermione's snogged Viktor Krum, it's only...' at that point Draco stopped listening but straightened up and watched the Weaslette with disbelief.

No. At first he felt surprised, then confusion, then tension and finally over-powering anger that made his blood boil. No. Krum? Victor fucking Krum? How dare she? How dare that Mudblood snog another man? His fists clenched and his teeth grit. He didn't understand the consuming feeling...was it jealousy? No it couldn't be. He was just angry that the Mudblood had tainted a noble pureblood such as Krum...that was all...he wasn't...he sighed and closed his eyes, picturing her face.

Fuck it. He was jealous. Those lips were his. That mouth, that soft velvety tongue. He almost punched the wall at the idea of someone else touching _his _Mudblood...

His Mudblood? Had he really just thought that? She wasn't his. He didn't want her to be his. He scoffed at the idea of her _belonging _to him. He didn't want that. Draco looked up and saw that by now the corridor was empty. No one had noticed him and Pot-head and Weasel must have retreated back in their dorms to cry like girls. He could have walked to the room now; he could have gone to work on his project. But he didn't. Because there was a new, terrifying feeling that wouldn't leave his chest. And he was scared to admit that it was possibly called jealousy...jealousy for Victor Krum...because he didn't like that Krum had snogged _her_. Because he wanted to be the _only _one to snog her. And that scared him.

It scared him so much that when he decided to return to the dungeons he laid awake contemplating these feelings, trying desperately and failing to stay as far away as possibly from thoughts of Hermione Granger. Unfortunately all that made him do was think of her, made him relive that oh so perfect kiss back from four days ago. She had run straight afterwards. Packed her things and left the library before he could even blink. He had just sat at the table and replayed the kiss over and over, just as he was doing now in bed. He groaned and turned over on his side...finally giving in to sleep, only to have the most erotic and intoxicating dream he'd ever experienced...

A.D.F

_She was chained up to a wall on one side of his room back in the Manor. Blind folded, on her knees with her back facing the wall and her body completely naked, he did nothing but appreciate the sight of her for a minute. Each time she tugged against the restraints on her wrists her beautiful, delicate breasts bounced and a soft grunt would leave her mouth. Draco, who was fully clothed, walked up to his prey and stood before her; his crotch just a few inches away from her face. _

'_Hello Granger' he cooed. She shivered at the voice and stilled when he traced his hand along her hairline and then down to her collar bone._

'_Who is that? Who are you? Let me go now! I __**demand**__ you let me go immediately. This isn't funny' she declared in that oh so bossy voice of hers. _

_He chuckled before kneeling down and pressing himself flush against her. 'Oh I think I'll be the one making all the demands tonight. Now unless you want me to tighten those ropes on your pretty wrists I suggest you do as I say' he growled against her ear. _

_Her whimper made his smirk grow in anticipation...he wanted this...he wanted her on a silver platter so that he could taint her...and now here she was. Slowly he placed one hand on her lower back to press her even closer to him, the other stroking the inside of her thigh ever so gently. Draco watched her bite her lips and felt a sudden need to taste them, to snog her just like he had done that night in the library. His tongue gently stroked her bottom lip, attempting to pry her mouth open. When she didn't comply he pinched a hardened nipple hard enough so that she would gasp, but not hard enough so that it would diminish her growing arousal. _

_Entering her mouth was, once again, bliss. She kissed him back, submitting to his addictive taste and tongue and began to lightly rock back and forth, his hand now barely skimming her folds. He sensed what she was trying to do and smirked before somewhat reluctantly breaking away from her enthralling lips and stood once more. _

'_Now, now pet, we can't let you have all the fun just yet can we?' he cooed once more. His patronising tone should have annoyed her but it only added to her speedily increasing excitement. This man had her tied up, kneeling before him like a sex-slave and yet she could only feel turned on. She was craving his touch once more and when she heard the unbuckling of a belt, she felt lust where she should have felt dread._

'_Malfoy? Is that you?' she gasped. Of course...no one else...no one could evoke this passion. The kiss...it had been the same lips, the same soft tongue..._

_He watched the recognition spread on her face, even if her eyes were covered, and grinned evilly. Oh this was going to be so, so good._

'_That's Master to you Granger.' He watched her jaw slack open in the audacity of his statement, and took advantage of the moment to slip his thumb in her mouth, slowly moving it in and out, sliding it over the velvet of her tongue and groaning when he felt her suck on it..._

'_Good girl...would you like something bigger to suck on?' he asked. He felt his cock strain at the thought of her tongue all over him...the euphoric sucking motion of her perfect mouth. _

_She did indeed want something bigger to suck on...but only if he removed this blind-fold. She wanted to look at his gorgeous, angel-like face. Hermione knew it was wrong to enjoy this. She should be horrified and raging that he'd put her in this position, that he was going to force her to do this...but she wasn't. If anything she revelled in the idea of being able to let someone else be in control for once, of being able to let loose and let go...so she licked her lips in anticipation._

'_Please...Master...I want to taste you...' _

_Draco felt his knees weaken at that. She __**wanted**__ to suck him off. She wanted this. His heart beat began to quicken at the thought but he ignored it, refusing to let emotions get in the way. He would want to be able to look into those eyes as she took him, so he slowly removed her blindfold, caressing her soft cheek as he did. Regardless of the position she was in, he was going to be gentle...she was a virgin after all. His cock grew even harder at the thought that he, Draco Malfoy, would have what no one else ever would; Granger's pure, untouched virginity. _

'_Hello pet' he smiled down at her whilst sliding a hand through her hair. She bit her lip and looked up to him through her eye lashes. And then she moved her head forward and placed warm, wet kisses all over his thighs, feeling his hands tighten their hold on her hair the higher she went up. _

'_I'm going to fuck your mouth Granger' he stated, making her blush and bite her lip._

_She opened her mouth and darted her tongue to lick right at the tip. He hissed in pleasure and she slowly began to suck on the head, every now and then taking him almost fully, before sucking the tip again. Moving her head back, he growled at the loss of heat, before purring again _(Draco Malfoy **purred**) _at the sensation of her tongue gliding down his shaft and flicking his balls, taking each one at a time and sucking on them, before sliding back up and resuming again. She smirked at the effect she was having on him, her mouth bobbing up and down as she took him in more and more, his eyes widening each time she sucked him deeper and deeper._

'_Granger' he moaned unknowingly. _

_This was everything. This was amazing. Her tongue flicked every nerve, every perfect spot that made him delirious with pleasure. He heard her make humming sounds, his cock feeling the vibrations, and he knew he was about thirty seconds to losing his head completely. Taking her head in his hands, he stilled her movements and simply stayed in her mouth for a moment, before rocking his hips back and forth. Hitting the back of her throat over and over, he was gladly surprised to find that she could take him so deeply. _

_Hermione heard his breathing getting faster and shallower as he, quite literally, fucked her mouth. His moans began resounding around the room, her name shouted from his lips bouncing on the walls ringing in her ears. She loved it; she loved knowing she had this effect. _

'_Fuck... Oh Granger, fuck. Yes, yes...' he repeated like a mantra. So close, so close to spilling everything inside her perfect mouth, his seed trickling down her perfect throat. The image sent him flying and he began to see white dots behind his eyes._

'_Hermione! Fuck! Hermione!' he half moaned, half shouted, before coming over and over again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm shook his body more powerfully than any he'd ever had. She was amazing. She was a Goddess. Oh Merlin._

_Hermione swallowed and sucked him clean, looking up at him through heavy lids. His eyes were trailing her face with a look of lust, admiration, and promises of far more and far better to come. _

_He untied her from her restraints and pulled her up in front of him. Her knees must have been hurting after kneeling. Taking her waist in his hands, he slowly, torturously began to suck along her neck. It was his silent thank you for her previous act. Tracing one hand along her breast, down all the way to her shaven cunt, he slipped in one finger into the wet heat. Her whimper filled his ear. He would never get tired of listening to the sounds of pleasure she made. _

'_Do you like that princess? You liked me fucking your mouth, let's see if you like the roles switched...' he would taste her now. She was his to lick and suck and make convulse in pleasure. She was his to make moan and whimper. She would say his name and his name only. _

_Hermione felt her heart quicken at his promise. Yes, yes she desperately wanted it. _

'_Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue Granger?' he asked. She stayed quiet. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and the wetness increase below as his finger sped up._

'_Tell me Granger. Tell me what you want. I want to hear you beg' he growled in her ear, all the while adding a second finger and beginning to make her knees weak. She couldn't think straight. He was so close; his lips against her ear, his sweet breath on her neck and his delicious movements in her pussy were making it impossible for her to answer. _

_Walking her to the bed, he stood before her as she lay in front of him, her beautiful breasts in full view, her hair spread around her like a river of chocolate. She was un-earthly. Her beauty stunned him yet again and he felt his heart and stomach constrict with longing. _

'_Granger. Beg...' he whispered as he rubbed her clit. Her mouth opened and her eyes went wide at the sensation. It was incredible. Oh Merlin, his hand, his fingers, they were incredible. _

'_P-Please' she breathed out._

'_What was that Granger? Please what?' he smirked. He wanted to hear her say it. He needed to hear her say it._

'_Master...please...' she tried._

'_Not good enough Granger...' He needed to hear her tell him how much she wanted him. He needed to know that she wanted him as- as much as he desperately wanted her, need her; like oxygen. He wanted her to beg._

_Hermione was getting frustrated. He was rubbing too slowly, delicately. The pleasure and torture of his menstruations were making her lose her mind and she so desperately needed more. So, so much more. So she gave in._

'_Draco please! Fuck my wet pussy please! I need it. I want you to fuck me with your tongue, your cock. Oh Lord please, please I want you. I need you' she cried. She didn't care anymore; pride could fly out the window. Hermione wanted Draco Malfoy and she wanted him now._

_He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Hermione Granger losing herself for him. 'I need you' he replayed his head. His breath caught at the idea of her needing him. That's right...she needed __**him**__...no one else. She was his._

_He grinned and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, her back on the bed sheets. Kneeling down...he sucked on the inside of each thigh, before gently flicking her clit. She cried for more. He gave her more. She begged for his tongue to enter her. He complied. Thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper, taking her juices and rubbing against her nub. It was perfect, perfect, perfect. Hermione was in a state where nothing mattered but Malfoy and his sinful tongue. Writhing on the bed, she could feel her stomach clenching...the feeling of tension building inside her. She was so close. She was going to...Oh Merlin...fuck...she was going to..._

_Draco could feel her cunt begin to clench on his tongue. He began to suck harder...yes. Yes. She was going to come on his tongue. Lapping faster and burying his nose even closer to her clit, he could feel her orgasm building...she was...Merlin she was going to come..._

A.D.F

Hermione woke up with a start, sweating and incredibly aroused. Her heart was drumming at twice the usual speed and her breathing was erratic. It had been a dream...just a dream. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she closed her eyes as the wide realisation hit her. She'd just had a dirty dream about Malfoy. And it was the best, most exciting dream she'd ever had.

A.D.F

**A/N: Ok...I know it's been a while since my last upload. Yes a very long while...so to make it up to you guys I decided to add a little lemon in the hopes that you'll forgive me. Also, just to avoid any confusion, this dream is both Draco's AND Hermione's. Initially I was going to make it just Draco's fantasy dream thing, but then I thought it would be fun if Hermione dreamt of him too. We all know she's a secret slut ;) ...kidding. Sorry J.K. Rowling, that was disrespectful. **

**Also I don't think I've actually mentioned yet that rights belong to J.K Rowling! These are not my characters, not my setting. I'm trying to get this story as close to the sixth book as possible for now, before eventually moving it in my own direction, but even a lot of the dialogue is ALL J.K. ROWLING NOT MEEEEE! Ok. That is all. Review and I'll buy you all...nothing. But you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you made my by reviewing :D**

**I really need to learn to stop rambling. This Author's Note could effectively be posted as another chapter! OK ANYWAY BYE! **


End file.
